Fields of Gold
by HC247
Summary: Pocahontas and John spend an afternoon in the sunflower fields. Saucy-ish fluff for Sunrise's belated birthday. Please RR!


**This was supposed to be up months ago. A (very) belated birthday gift for my best friend in the world, Ms. Sunrise. Hope you enjoy it, girlie! This is for you!**

* * *

"Do you think they'll notice we're gone?"

Laughing, John tightened his grip on the native woman's hand as he pulled her along. "As crowded as it was, I highly doubt it. But, frankly, my dear," he remarked, turning to her with mischievous eye, "I could care less."

Pocahontas granted him a smile of her own, drawing him to her for kiss. "Then we seem to be in agreement on that point." Sighing, she wound her arms around him, leaning into his chest and closing her eyes. "I feel as though I haven't held you in days."

She felt his deep chuckle against her body. "We've been together all day."

She snorted, pulling away from his embrace. "Being together of 'being together' are completely different. Yes, we've been in each other's company all morning and we'll continue to be together tonight, but before this moment, I'd had yet to have the opportunity to speak to you for more than a moment."

John simply watched her as she ranted, feeling a smile work its way over his lips. Even now, pacing back and forth before him, face and hands animated as she only did when she was annoyed, she was stunning. Her eyes were alive, never staying in one place for too long, catching his only be to sure he was listening, which, of course, he wasn't. (How could he when she looked so completely adorable?) Her long hair flew behind her as she paced, a raven strand or two falling in he face, only to be shoved away in exasperation. Stealing a glance at the ground, the young captain could only shake his head.

In that moment, he realized, he could never love her more if he tried.

"John Smith! Have you heard a word that I've said?"

Sheepishly, he raised his blonde head to see her standing in front of him, hands planted firmly on her hips, eyes blazing, daring him to deny it.

Instead, he implied one of the many tactics he had learned in his years of growing up in a house with three women: avoidance of the issue.

"If I'd have known you would have been this eager to get be alone, I would have snuck away hours ago."

"That doesn't answer the question."

All right…. Sidestepping was a bust. Maybe his undeniable wit and charm…

"Have I told you how beautiful you are right now?"

She slanted a glare in his direction. "John…"

Well, that went well…

"I'm sorry, love," Reaching out a hand, he grasped her arm, pulling her in again. "I was simply admiring you as I always do. His lips tilted into a smile. "You're quite alluring when you're raving about like you were."

Pocahontas glanced up at him. " I wasn't raving about, as you put it. I was merely expressing my displeasure at barely seeing my intended at our very betrothal ceremony."

John felt his heart warm at her words. "One of the necessary evils, I'm afraid." Dipping his head, he stole another kiss. "But I promise, it will all be worth it in the end."

"Hmm," she sighed, tilting her chin to kiss him once, twice, a third time, lingering, "I have no doubt. And, if having to share you with the entire village for a whole day is the price to pay, well," she shrugged, stroking his cheek, causing him to smile. "Then I suppose it's something I can live with.

"Yes, but just think," John mused, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Two months and this will all be a distant memory." Releasing her, the captain lay down in the think grass of the meadow, arms pillowed behind his head, letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction. "Right now, let's just relax. Remember? We snuck away for some peace and quiet."

Pocahontas plopped down beside him. "And we can be sure my father will have something to say to us when he find out we've left our own betrothal ceremony."

John shrugged. "We'll simply tell him we needed a rest before the celebration tonight. The ceremony was only this morning and we stayed for more than what was required of us." Opening one eye, he glanced over at the woman sitting to right. "Isn't having the ceremony and the celebration in one day a bit extravagant?"

It was her turn to shrug as she explained, simply, "It's the way it has always been done."

"Why mess with tradition, I suppose…" John murmured, tugging on her hand to pull her down to him, then placing an arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into his side. He felt her leg curling through his own and struggled to keep his body from reacting. "Careful, love," his voice held a hint of warning. "That's a road that is better left untraveled. _At least for now._

"Very well." Slowly, painfully slow, she withdrew her leg from his, twisting and arching her lower body against him. An evil smile bloomed when he failed miserably at holding in a frustrated groan. "Forgive me. It seems to caught fast." Leaning up slightly, not frankly caring a bit that her scantily clad form hovered precariously over his field of view; she finally gained the leverage needed to fully withdraw her lower limb. Satisfied, he lay back down beside him, pillowing her head on his shoulder and chirped, in a voice of an innocent child, "There we are."

"Woman, you're going to be the death of me." John muttered, running a frustrated hand through his hair and over his face. "How dare you tease me like that."?

Pocahontas simply gave him another smile. "Perhaps next time, you'll see better than to question me."

"I would like to make it to the wedding alive, you know. I may have saved your father's life, but something tells me he wouldn't hesitate to skin me alive if he even thought we were engaging in…improper things."

A throaty laugh escaped her lips. "What my father doesn't know won't hurt him," she whispered, tilting her head up to press her lips to his, rolling them so she lay on his chest. "I am a grown woman, John Smith. You would do well to remember that."

"Yes, ma'am," he acqusied, drawing her lips down to his again. God, he'd missed her, missed this. His lips curved into a smile when he heard her sigh contentedly into their kiss, taking their time to enjoy one another, softly taste and tease, dreaming of the life they would build together.

With a nip to John's bottom lip, Pocahontas pulled away slightly, resting her chin on his chest, gazing at him with wide eyes. Without preamble, she asked, "Do you remember the last time we were in this place?"

From his vantage point beneath her, John allowed his eyes to rove their surroundings, taking in the bright yellow sunflowers stretching seemingly for miles in all directions. "If my memory serves me, we were in this very position." Chuckling, he continued, "You had completed that cartwheel, completely distracting me and I tripped over a root because I couldn't take my eyes off of you." He shook his head. "You were a tease then and a tease now. You think I would have learned…"

Pocahontas silently toyed with a stray lock of his hair, completely lost to his memories. Instead, she whispered, "You nearly kissed me that day…"

"I did," confirmed the captain, meeting her gaze, forcing her to look straight at him. "If it hadn't been for those blasted drums, I would have. Heaven only knows how much I wanted too."

"Will you always?"

"What?"

She sighed, easing off of him to sit quietly. "So many of the marriages grow cold so quickly her," she explained. "I don't think I could live like that."

"Pocahontas, look at me." Propping himself up with one elbow, John reached out to stroke her cheek. "I fought with everything to be with you again. I want to be with you, always. I love you."

This brought a smile. "I know you do. I love you as well."

"Then why the sudden doubts?"

"Nearly everyone begins their lives together very much in love. Then, as the years pass, the novelty and attraction fade away. Marriage becomes a duty of sorts, not the enjoyment that it used to be."

He sighed, "Pocahontas, I can't promise you that our life will be perfect, than you or I or both of us will never fight or disagree. We will. But I can promise that I will never stop loving you. I'll never stop wanting you. I've worked to hard to let you go that easily." When she said nothing, h rose to his feet, offering her his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she rose to her feet.

Reaching into the pocket of his trousers, John withdrew a small velvet box. Smiling, he explained, "I have something for you." The native woman watched as he popped open the box, revealing a simple gold band. "Now, the ring I give you at the wedding will have diamonds, but I felt you should have this one as well."

She studied it closely, taken aback by its simple beauty. "What is it?"

"It's called a posie ring. In my land, a man gives one to the woman he intends to marry. It's a lover's gift, really," he explained, blushing slightly. "I thought you might like one."

"John…. it's beautiful." she whispered as he removed the ring and held it to her. Turning it over in her hand, she read the inscription etched in delicate lettering. "'Forever'. Oh, John…"

"I wanted you to have it," he said simply. "It's by no means a guarantee for a perfect future, but it's a promise to always love you and only you as long as I live."

"Does it matter where I put it?"

"Well, I suppose not. Traditionally, a woman would wear it on the fourth finger of her left hand." Taking the ring from her, he slipped in on her finger as he explained, "The Ancient Egyptians believed that this finger contained a vein that would directly lead to the heart."

She met his gaze, eyes wide. "Is it true?"

"I don't know," he said, sealing the moment with a kiss to her fingers. "But it's a beautiful thought."

"It certainly is," she said softly, taking a moment to admire her new gift. "John, it's perfect. Thank you." Pocahontas kissed him softly, winding her arms around his neck. "I can't wait to marry you."

The captain chuckled, drawing her closer, cupping her cheek in his large hands. "The feeling is mutual, sweetheart. I love you so." Stroking her face, he brought his lips to hers one more, cementing the moment, wanting to remember for always how it felt to be in her arms.

"Pocahontas? Are you here? Your fa- Oh!" The couple drew apart as Nakoma burst into the clearing, face flushed from more than just the run.

"Nakoma! I'm sorry. We didn't see you," Stepping away from her fiancé, Pocahontas asked, "Are you all right?"

"Fine. Just fine. Although now I know how Thomas must have felt."

Not really in the mood to re-live that day, John interrupted, "What's going on, Nakoma?"

"The chief sent me to find you." She eyed both of them like a mother scolding her small children. "He is not pleased that you've abandoned you own betrothal."

"We didn't abandon anything," John remarked, slipping his had into Pocahontas's. "We simply wanted to be alone for a while."

"Nakoma frowned, "You have the rest of your lives to be together, John Smith. Right now, you are both required back at the village. The celebration is set to begin soon." With a final scathing look, she disappeared back into the forest, calling behind her, "I trust you'll be right along."

The young couple sighed in disappointment before Pocahontas turned to face the man she loved. "We'd best be getting back. My father is not a patient man."

"Yeah, well neither am I," John grumbled, but followed his fiancé out of the clearing. "Is wanting to be with you such a crime?"

She chuckled, "ON the day we need to be with the tribe, yes. We'll have forever, my love. Just as Nakoma said."

"None to gently, either."

"She was simply delivering a message. My father can be intimidating when worried and it probably came out at her. Such as, she was frustrated with us. Try not to be too hard on her."

"I know," John replied, "I just wish we could be married tomorrow. I've waited so long to make you mine. I can't believe it's finally coming true."

Pocahontas felt her heart swell at his words. Leaning up to kiss him, she whispered. "It will be here before we know it. And then," her eyes gleamed with mischief, "I promise to make it worth your while."

Chuckling, John whispered against her lips. "I'm holding you to that."


End file.
